


Don't Cry, You Liar.

by WonderWoman



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, and very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman/pseuds/WonderWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a Demon and Cas is an angel with fading grace. He should have known that things wouldn't be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry, You Liar.

—Based on the song, Liar by Mumford and Sons. and this is NOT a happy fic.—

Dean was a demon. And Cas’ grace was fading away. Their glory days had come and passed. And their relationship was following suit.

Dean just wasn’t the same after he let the Mark of Cain consume him, and turn him into a demon. Cas had all the hope in the world that the same Dean he had fallen in love with while raising him from hell would stay. But instead, he got this careless, arrogant, self-righteous, holier-than-thou…devil.

Cas was growing more and more tired as the days passed. His stolen grace was fading at alarming rates. He just couldn’t love Dean anymore. He couldn’t love this…demon. He couldn’t. Fight after fight had left him torn up inside, absolutely devoid of any and all feeling.

"Dammit Cas, I don’t give a fuck about what you feel! I don’t fucking want you…want…this!" Dean’s fists thudded against the table.

Cas had asked Dean to try harder, to actually give a shit about the fading angel. And Dean, who was eating his precious bacon cheesburger, just exploded.

"Listen to me, angel” Dean sneered, “I just don’t want a piece of this! I want to fuck chicks, man! I want to flirt with fucking strangers, I want to fucking sing in fucking dive bars in Vegas where there’s fucking strippers and fucking debauchery. I don’t want your fucking domestic bliss!”

"Dean, you don’t mean-"

"I’ve fucking spoken!" Dean roared, flipping the table.

Cas, the coward that he was, hung his head.

Dean stalked off for a while. Cas picked up the pieces of broken glass and flipped the table back up.

A while after, Dean returned. Cas was sitting on the couch, watching television numbly.

"Hey angel."

"Don’t you dare, Dean."

Dean approached the man he once loved. He sat down next to him on the couch. He put his head on Castiel’s chest.

"I’m sorry."

Castiel resisted the urge to snort.

"You don’t mean that."

Dean didn’t respond.

"I should have known, Dean. That this would never work. You just don’t care anymore. Remember that day, three weeks ago, when I was dressed up for a job interview? I looked good. And you didn’t even look at me."

Dean stayed silent.

"You just don’t care anymore." Cas said, defeated.

"I don’t."

Cas had a tightening in his chest, and he resisted the urge to let loose the floodgates of emotion that he’d been stowing away for weeks. There had been so much that he wanted to say.

The fading angel wanted to yell and scream about the times that Dean and Cas had, about how Dean fought for him in Purgatory, about how Cas rebuilt Dean from the ground up time after time, and each time falling more and more in love with the righteous man. He wanted to tell him about how he saw a future with him, a future where Cas was a human, and how they’d grow old and die together.

But now, Dean would rather he didn’t even try to tell him any of this.

"I guess this is over then." Cas said, solemly.

Dean looked up into those blue eyes that he was once in love with. There were tears there.

"Don’t you dare cry, you liar." Cas breathed.

Dean, taken aback, nodded.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned in for his last kiss.

Cas, ever broken, gave in.

who in this world could ask me to resist? he thought to himself.

Dean’s hands were cold as they found his neck. They were always cold since he’d become this demon.

They shared one last sweet kiss before Dean packed his things and left Cas in the bunker. Dean talked about moving to Vegas with Crowley, now. And Cas and Sam were left to pick up the pieces of their makeshift family. Dean just didn’t care about who he left behind now.

Once the bunker door closed, Cas leaned against the wall and sank down to the ground, sobbing. He wanted nothing more than to pretend he never laid eyes on Dean Winchester.

Oh this love that I have found, I detest.


End file.
